Neon Genesis Evangelion: Assassin
by Sithanas
Summary: It's 2020 and NERV needs some special ops... Rated T for violence. Descriptive violence. You have been warned.


Author's Note: It's 2020 and things are a little different. NERV needs special ops, and so it found some.

Enjoy.

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Assassin  
01

* * *

The room was cold and metallic, stainless steel walls and iron plate flooring. His boots made a hard clicking noise as he walked from shelf to shelf, equipping for his latest job. A pair of skintight black pants, skintight black long-sleeve shirt, and black spandex gloves made up the first layer. Over that went a Class IV vest, ceramic plating making it impenetrable to rifle as well as pistol fire. Greaves and leg armor were next, followed by the harnesses. Tactical thigh, leg, chest, shoulder, and back were all attached with the snaps of plastic clips and the tightening of ballistic nylon straps. 

He stepped away from the gear and made his way over to the weapons. Grenades were attached, four flashbangs and two antipersonnels, as well as two high-power detonation charges. Two FNH Five-seveN pistols were attached next, suppressed, as well as four spare magazines. Two combat knives were attached, tanto blade in high-carbon steel, sheathed in quick-release harnesses. And the final touch - a FNH P90 subgun, two extra 50 round magazines and integral suppressor.

The final touch was the headgear. A Class IV helmet and a tactical eyepiece were attached, then linked to the small tactical computer on his waist. The switch was flipped, and the system lit up. Grabbing a shaped charge, he made his way to the door.

"Showtime."

* * *

"I told you, I want him dead!" The Yazuka was not known for playing nice, and this particular boss went a long way in perpetuating that stereotype. Toshio Yakamura was not a pleasant man to work for or do business with, something that often worked out poorly for his employees and associates. He had done his best to set up a buying contract with a few darker organizations, and instead had been sold rather effectively. He was less than pleased, and was making certain that _everyone_ knew it. Slamming down the phone, he glared at his computer monitor. The message on his screen told him all he needed to know. Either he fixed his mistake, or he was toast. 

A faint tapping began from the ceiling, distracting Yakamura. He looked up, already annoyed. "What's the fucking tapping for! Knock it off!" He stood to scream more, when the sudden implosion of his ceiling completely interrupted his train of thought. An explosive charge went off, shattering the ceiling and slamming pieces of plaster and light fixture into the floor, followed by a man suited entirely in black with various weapons attached to his body. The man landed on one knee, then stood up and faced Yakamura.

"Toshio Yakamura?"

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?"

"Thank you." The man raised his submachine gun and tapped the trigger. Yakamura didn't even have time for surprise before his head was blown apart by a trio of 5.7-millimeter bullets. The assassin turned and faced the door, just as it was kicked open by a pair of Yazuka bodyguards. They caught three round bursts of the same ammunition, dropping like stones as the steel-cored bullets sliced through their vests like hot knives through butter. Body-rolling through the doorway, the man in black caught the third guard in the room and cut him to pieces with the subgun. He dropped the clip, exchanging it for a fresh one from his equipment harness, then slinging the gun over his back. He removed a detonation charge and armed it, then slapped it against the cinderblock wall of the room and stepped behind a steel island counter, ducking. Three seconds and one thunderous explosion later, the assassin stepped away from cover and through the newly created hole into the back alley of the building. Four Yazuka thugs looked up at him, blinking owlishly. Then they went for their guns.

The first two didn't even manage to draw clear of their holsters before the assassin's Five-seveNs were in hand. He fired each twice, double-tapping them in the head and dropping then like wet sacks of meat. The other two drew clear. One dived for the cover of a convenient dumpster, the other decided he'd try and shoot his way clear. He pulled and held the trigger of his Glock 18, emptying a 30 round magazine of 9-milimeter ammunition. 9mm bullets pinged off of the assassin's armor plates, not even denting the heavy ceramic. He raised his right hand and fired, catching the Yazuka in the chest. He fired twice more, ensuring himself of the kill as the man dropped bonelessly. Unslinging a flashbang, he set it for impact detonation and lobbed it to the other side of the dumpster. A bright flash of light and a huge crack of noise later, he stepped around to the stunned thug and double-tapped him in the top of the skull.

Reholstering the pistols, the assassin stepped to the back of the alley. There was a large barrel of gasoline there, meant for topping off the tanks of Yazuka-owned cars and bikes. Next to it was a drum of diesel, used for the trucks in the family. The assassin removed his final detonation charge and set it for high yield, high spread. He slapped it onto the gasoline tank and set the timer for two minutes. Walking to the other end of the alley, he made sure the confirm light pulsed. It did. He stepped around the corner of the alley, towards the final Yazuka guard. This thug was ready, having heard him coming. He raised his AK-47 and opened fire. The heavy ammunition pinged off of the assassin's armor, though not without beginning to crack the ceramic slightly. He raised his P90 and fired, dropping the thug hard. Arming his final grenade, he set it for 30-second thermal and lobbed it into the open window of the limo used to transport Yakamura around.

There was a black motorcycle parked a few feet away. The assassin stepped over to it and swung his leg over it. Thumbing the ignition, he revved the engine and gunned the throttle, speeding away from the Yazuka-owned warehouse. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then a roar came from the parking lot as a black Lincoln limousine exploded, followed a few seconds later by an earth-shattering boom and massive fireball as the fuel depot caught, rendering the ground for a little over five hundred feet nothing but scorched earth.

* * *

The Office of the Commander in NERV was purposely designed to make anyone who visited it uncomfortable, if not outright paranoid. However, it never had this effect on its current visitor. Dressed entirely in black, a man stood facing the Commander's desk, his face concealed in shadow. Gendo Ikari, the Commander of NERV, sat behind his desk, fingers steepled in his trademark pose. 

"Captain, your mission report is satisfactory. I am, as always, impressed with the brevity of your operations, as well as the thorough manner in which they are carried out. See that this does not change. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir." The man in black turned on a heel, his eyes catching the little light in the room for only a second and glinting an icy blue. He stepped over to and through the door to the Commander's office, then to the nearest lift, which he took to the residential section of the NERV complex. Emerging from the lift, thumbed the access panel to a single room, entering it and closing the door behind him. The nameplate on the door glinted in simple gold print.

_Captain Shinji Ikari.

* * *

_End 01

* * *

End Note: I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and now I have. To be continued, probably, though no guarantees. 

Please read and review!

Your loving author,  
Sithanas


End file.
